


I Got You

by Kookies_Cookie



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: /broke Juho, Bottom Zuho | Baek Juho, Established Relationship, I haven't written something in a long time I'm rusty, Just dumb soft boyfriends, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Producer Juho, Seokwoo is whipped, Top Rowoon | Kim Seokwoo, because y'all need eDUCATING, idk I'm about to go to sleep I wrote this instead of studying, it's like..... maybe predebut?? idk, this is short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookies_Cookie/pseuds/Kookies_Cookie
Summary: JuWoon have sex in Juho's studio. That's it.





	I Got You

Juho looks intimidating, with his rough way of rapping and his deep voice and chiseled features and piercing eyes. He seems so dark and almost scary when he records, with how passionate he is. 

But Seokwoo knows him. He knows Juho is actually a needy softy, desperate for attention and always trying to give the other guys his love just because he wants to. He wants to give affection in hopes it will be returned. He wants to hug in order to be held. 

So Seokwoo holds Juho on his lap on the tiny armchair in Juho’s pint-sized studio, the elder’s arms wrapped around his neck and his sweater tickling the skin of Seokwoo’s jawline. Juho is quiet, simply breathing with just the slightest hitch as Seokwoo’s hands drift up and down his spine, knuckles sometimes brushing against the nooks and crannies of it. His knees are bent onto the itchy fabric of the armchair by Seokwoo’s hips, thighs lodged against his boyfriend’s. 

Seokwoo’s breath is hot against Juho’s neck; he knows it. His hands slowly come down from Juho’s back, and peek just a little into his worn-out jeans, making Juho suddenly gasp, so Seokwoo teasingly brings his hands back out. 

“Seokie,” Juho grumbles against Seokwoo’s neck. “Don’t be mean.” 

Seokwoo’s not mean, even if he teases. Juho’s irresistible, and in the end, Seokwoo always gives him what he wants. 

So it only takes a few minutes for their pants to be off and for Seokwoo to sink deep inside of his cute boyfriend, whose eyes are barely closed, mindless. He keens quietly; his studio isn’t soundproof, so he can’t be loud because the other producers will hear. 

So Seokwoo’s gentle, just pressing inside and maybe hitting Juho’s prostate every few seconds. Juho is holding onto Seokwoo’s arms, his bleached hair already a bit sweaty. The heat between them is heavy, like a blanket on them, like drowning, ironically. 

Juho hums quietly, his cheeks red. “Seokie, please go harder,” he says, and Seokwoo of course does, because he can’t resist that sweet, soft voice. 

Even if it’s rare, Juho’s moaning voice is actually very light, almost like when he sings. If his regular voice is the soft darkness that Seokwoo is constantly sucked into, his moaning voice is the sunlight that awakens him, that sunlight just at daybreak. 

Seokwoo gives him a pound, and Juho yelps a bit, flinching. It’s perfect, he’s perfect, Seokwoo’s heart is racing for this gorgeous, clingy, broke, and almost dumb producer that he loves to absolute pieces. Even as Seokwoo practically breaks Juho open physically, it feels like Juho cracks  _ him _ mentally. He can barely breathe around Juho, wants so much for his boyfriend, wants more than a dingy studio and a tiny apartment, because Juho deserves the biggest and most perfect studio and a mansion. 

But this will have to do. Coming to the studio every night with cheap ramen that they cook in another producer’s microwave, making love on Juho’s small chair while being as quiet as possible, will have to do. 

Juho’s eyes popping open, his cheeks turning scarlet, and the high whine he releases as he comes--even if Seokwoo covers his mouth--makes it worth it anyway. He slowly comes down, still holding his thighs open when Seokwoo comes himself, shaking violently as he releases. 

“I love you, Seokie,” Juho whispers, probably thinking Seokwoo doesn’t hear it. But he does. He kisses Juho’s cheek, still inside of him and feeling the heat all around them again. 

He loves this. He wants to stay with Juho forever. 


End file.
